


my moped

by white_angel



Series: irl. i am weird. [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Beautiful, Car Accidents, Cars, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Hospitalization, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Not Beta Read, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Read, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sleepy Boys, Slow To Update, Smile, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tears, The ages are different, What Was I Thinking?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, not really - Freeform, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_angel/pseuds/white_angel
Summary: jungkook is a pizza deliverer. jin is a customer. they meet quite a bit of times. every time is when jungkook is on his moped.My MopedBy: V. K. C.jk - 18 yotae - 20 yojimin - 20 yojoon - 21 yohobi - 22 yosuga - 23 yojin - 23 yo
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: irl. i am weird. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it. it sounds cheesy. it might be. idk. it's ur choice. have a great day. be happy. don't smile for others. smile for yourself. you can read.
> 
> just something: a moped is a vehicle. like a bike but with a motor. jungkook's moped is a pastel yellow.

**my moped.**

**[soft kpop songs to listen to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FAuP_gHsjw) **

**3rd POV**

It all started with a delivery. With that, everything changed.

Eighteen year old Jeon Jungkook was just doing his night job. It was 9:00 P.M. He was surprised that people ate pizza this late. Somehow, people eat a lot of pizza during Thursdays-Saturdays. He was just about to take a short break, when someone called the company phone.

**Ring Ring Ring**

Jungkook picked it up and answered.

**"Hello, this is Dia's Pizza Palace. How may we help you?"**

Jungkook had been working at different jobs, so it was easy to fake his exhaustion.

"Oh, hi. My name is Kim Seokjin and I would like to get some water."

Jungkook was frustrated right now, because why would someone BUY WATER AT A PIZZA PLACE WHEN THEY HAVE WATER AT THEIR HOUSE.

**"Umm, sir. What kind of pizza would you like?"**

"Oh! Right, this is the pizza place, right?"

**"Y- yes, sir. This is Dia's Pizza Palace. We have all kinds of pizza and drinks. Would you like to get any?"**

"Umm, yeah! Can I get a pepperoni pizza with mushrooms?"

**"What will the size be?"**

"A medium, please."

**"Okay, is that all?"**

"I think so. So, umm, were do I pay?"

**"Just go to our place and you can pay there, or I can deliver it to you. Which way would you like best?"**

"Oh, umm, could you deliver it to me? I'm kinda too busy to go there."

**"Okay, we will need to know where you live. May you tell me the address?"**

"I live at ****St."

Jungkook was surprised that this Kim Seokjin was living in ****St. Which was the Street just made for rich people. But, why was Kim Seokjin buying pizza here and how come he didn't know him.

**"O- okay, thank you and your pizza will be arriving in 20 minutes. I hope that you have a great day and hope to have you buy pizza here soon."**

"Goodbye."

**"Goodbye."**

When Jungkook finished the call he yawned and almost dropped the phone on the floor if it wasn't for someone coming into the store. When they came, Jungkook stood up and looked at them. Luckily, it was only Yugyeom, Jungkook's friend.

**"Hey, Yug."**

_"Hey! So, how was school?"_

**"Like usual. Boring and a pain for my brain."**

_"Hey, don't act like that! I know that you've been working for a long time today, so I decided to..."_

**"To what?"**

_"I got a job!"_

**"O- oh, you did? Where?"**

Jungkook asked while making the pizza. Yugyeom was just following him in the kitchen.

_"It was at this new coffee shop downtown!"_

**"Hmm, what's it called?"**

_"I think it's called Fore State?"_

**"You don't even know the place that you're working at? That's kinda lame."**

_"Wha-?! Excuse me, but I just got the job. How could I know the title of it?"_

**"It would say at- nevermind. Why did you get the job?"**

_"Well, since I am allowed to go out of my parent's house, I was looking for apartments for the both of us to live in. I think about like 5? Months ago. So, this is how I will pay off the bills!"_

**"...Yug. You know what my parents will think about that."**

_"Yeah, but they don't let you out of the house. They think that you only go to school and don't do work. They don't support you. They- they... don't sound like they're real."_

**"This is why I only trust you and you only."**

Yugyeom smiled at that, but Jungkook cursed when he saw the time.

_"Thanks for th-"_

**"Ai! It's past 20 minutes! Uh, I gotta go now. It's, I gotta give the pizza!"**

_"Oh! See you tomorrow like normal?!"_

**"Yeah!"**

And with that, Jeon Jungkook age 18, left the pizza place, leaving Yugyeom, aslo age 18 there. Little did he know, what was going to happen to him next.

**|~Next Chapter Coming Soon~|**


	2. hi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook gives the pizza. but, before that he meets someone. more like someones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just jungkook almost falling into a fight on accident. yeah. that's normal. (for him at least)

**my moped.**

**3rd POV**

One car can change anything and everything.

_In the last chapter~_

_And with that, Jeon Jungkook age 18, left the pizza place, leaving Yugyeom, aslo age 18 there. Little did he know, what was going to happen to him next._

Jungkook took the pizza and put it in the box as quickly as he could and he turned his moped on. This is what it looked like:

It was a pastel yellow that looked like it was from a retro movie. No one liked them anymore in his town, but it was his favorite, because it was from someone special. The only family member that loved him and cared for him. His grandfather. His grandmother was fine, but she was still like his parents.

But, Jungkook got the box strapped onto the vehicle and rode his moped down to ****St. When he was at the apartment, he saw some kids from his school on their doorstep and they were talking about something. Probably about sports or something. When they saw Jungkook, they looked at him and went up to him. Jungkook didn't freak out, because they knew that they wouldn't do anything physical. They never do. They just push or make him trip. Nothing too serious.

_"Look here. It's Jeon Jungkook. The nerd."_

Kio Do had said.

_"Why are you here? You're too poor."_

Jisun Kang said.

"Can you just move? I need to deliver this to my customer."

 _"Look, this kid-"_ One of them says before flicking Jungkook's forehead which made him step back a bit. _"Stills works at the pizza place. How boring. What about your parents? Why don't they work? Or are they begging you to work for them, because you're too poor?"_

Jun Shi said to Jungkook. The pack's leader. Jungkook got a little mad, because his parents aren't even nice to him. They beg for him to die. Not for money. He works for his money. They aren't a rich family, but they aren't poor. Jungkook closes his eyes and calms down. He parks his moped and gets the pizza box. He looks at them and tells them,

"Just move. I don't need you opinion. Now, I need to deliver this pizza box to room no. 294."

When Jungkook said that, everyone single one of them just stood in place with mouths wide open.

_"B- bro. That's Kim Seokjin's apartment, right?"_

_"Y- yeah. It is."_

And with that, everyone just let him be and let him inside. Jungkook just walked in with his work clothes and walk in. He wipes his shoes, because who knows if they are dirty? He has to look professional, because this might be the last time he will ever see this place again. When he reached room no. 294, he knocked on the door and fixed his hair. He heard the door open and saw a man. Probably Kim Seokjin. He looked like this:

When Jungkook saw him, he looked in aw. He looked cool and beautiful. It was cool on how someone could pull off a simple outfit like this. He was pulled out of his trance when he heard the man ask something.

_"Umm, hello?"_

"Oh! Hi, here is your pizza. I am very sorry for being very late. I promise to be better next time!"

Jungkook said as he gave the pizza to the man. After giving it, he bowed down a full 90 degrees and looked up at the man. He was so much taller than him.

_"D- do you know me?"_

Jungkook looked around and looked at the man again.

"Umm, I guess? You're Kim Seokjin, a customer. Unless, you're someone else?"

Jungkook asked. He was confused.

_"No, I mean, do you know what my job is?"_

Jungkook was really confused now, because why would he know the job of his customer? That would be weird.

"Umm, sir? That is restricted from our rules. I really don't know who you are. Am I meant to know? Is something wrong? Are you not Kim Seokjin?"

_"I am Kin Seokjin, but I just thought that you would know who and what I do as a living. Umm, how much do I pay?"_

"Oh, 14,109.88 KRW ($12.67 US)."

_"Okay, here you go. Thank you for passing by, I hope to see you soon."_

Kim Seokjin said to Jungkook and Jungkook smiled at him and bowed down again.

"Goodbye, hope to see you soon too."

**|~~~|**

Jungkook drove back to the pizza place hoping that Yugyeom would be waiting there for him. When he went to his moped, he saw that the boys were long gone. SO, Jungkook went on his moped and turned it on. But, it wouldn't turn on. He silently cursed as he found out that he ran out of gas.

"Aish. How come I didn't see this coming? Looks like we'll be walking."

Jungkook says as he drags his moped down the sidewalk. He should have gone back to the place 40 minutes ago, but at least he got a workout? When he entered the place, Yugyeom was nodding off to sleep. But, when he heard the bell from the door sound, he woke up and got happy and energetic.

_"Jungkook! You took a LOOONG time. What happened?"_

"Ae-ri happened. She ran out of gas."

_"That is why you should have something better than your moped. It's getting older by the years."_

"But it was a gift and I don't want to let it go. It's too precious to me."

_"I understand jk. But, when you need a new car, please get one. Okay? Or I can buy it!"_

"Yug, how much money will they give you on this job?"

 _"They said like... 25,640.10 KRW _ ($23 US), _per hour. Yeah."_

"What the... I don't even get 13,376.92 KRW ($12 US) per hour!"

_ "Don't worry! I can split the money. You need the money more than me." _

"Nah, I don't need it. 8,918.37 KRW ($8 US) per hour is enough for me. The bandages are only worth 6,688.78 KRW ($6 US) nowadays. I still have 2,229.23 KRW ($2 US) left for ramen. Don't worry 'bout it. I'm fine. Now, let's go home, huh? We gotta get ready for my finals.

_ "Yeah right. Let's go to my house and play OverWatch." _

"...Umm, you know that. I don't know h- how to play th- at. I can go to your house though."

_ "Won't they hurt you again?" _

"I don't care if I die, just because I went to my friends house, but I think we should play it safe. I have to go home now. Bye, Yug!"

_ "BYE, KOOKIE!" _

Jungkook took the gas pump and pumped some gas into Ae-ri, his moped and closed all the lights in the store and smiled. He's always free when he's with Yugyeom. He still wonders how he got such a nice friend.

** |~NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON~| **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it. read my bio for more. smile for you. not for others. i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜
> 
> (who also watched the BE conference? i did. mwhahaha they look so good in them suits tbh jin's glasses look perfecto their suits are just. *chef kiss*)


	3. kicks and hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he got kicked and hit from his parents. but that's normal. what's not normal is that his brother is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter~ hope u like it!

**my moped.**

**3rd POV**

_In the last chapter~_

_Jungkook took the gas pump and pumped some gas into Ae-ri, his moped and closed all the lights in the store and smiled. He's always free when he's with Yugyeom. He still wonders how he got such a nice friend._

Jungkook drove back to his house, but made sure to park his moped beside his neighbors garage to make it look like it was theirs. Jungkook opened the door and was met with a mad mom and dad. Jungkook bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground.

_"What time is it?"_

His mom asked.

"Ten forty-seven..."

Jungkook said.

**"And what time should you be home?"**

His dad asked.

"Nine forty-five."

**"I would do it to you, but too bad that Jung-hyun doesn't know what I do. Your lucky for today."**

Jungkook was confused on why his brother was home. He never came home nowadays. He wanted to ask why, but he was afraid that it had to deal with him or something bad would happen.

_"Yah, go upstairs and do your schoolwork. You know how important it is. I'm starting to doubt that you even stay after school. We trust you enough for this. YAH."_

"Y- ye."

Jungkook went up to his room to see that his brother was in his room.

_"O- oh! Kook! How's it going?"_

"W- why are you here? Is something wrong?"

_"Before I tell you, answer my question. How's it going?"_

Jungkook wanted to tell him the truth, but he knew that Jung-hyun would tell his parents and they would just beat him up again.

"I- It's fine. I'm getting good grades and I made a friend while you were gone."

_"YOU DID?! I'm so proud of you Kookie! How's your relationship with mom and dad?"_

"...It. It's fine."

_"Yah, tell me. I won't tell them."_

"I'd rather not. Now, why are you doing here?"

_"I got a job!"_

"And?"

_"With like the most famous person in KOREA!"_

"Which is?"

_"...KIM SEOKJIN HIMSELF!"_

Wait... didn't Jungkook give him pizza? Did he just give pizza to the most famous person in Korea?

"!? I- I gave him pizza."

_"Yeah for sure. I can't believe it! You gave pizza to Kim Seokjin. I'm happy that you still have some imagination inside of you."_

"B- but I did. He lives in Seoul. He lives in ****St."

_"...How did you know?"_

"Because I delivered him pizza."

_"Did you take a sneak peak on my papers?"_

"Where will you work?"

_"Fore State."_

"REALLY? Yug is gonna work there!"

_"Who's "Yug?""_

"He's the friend I was talking about."

_"Oh, then I guess I'll meet him this Thursday. We start work at Thursday."_

"Please don't freak out when you see him. Just tell him that you are my brother, okay?"

_"Aren't I you brother?"_

"O- oh, right. Hehe."

_"Well, I'm gonna go to mom and dad and tell them about my work. I guess your gonna do school stuff?"_

"Yup!"

Before Jung-hyun leaves he asks something.

_"Oh and one more thing."_

"Yeah?"

_"You need a PlayStation in here."_

"Okay."

_"That's all."_

"Bye."

_"Bye, see you on Thursday, I guess you'll be there?"_

"I might."

**|~~~|**

When Jung-hyun leaves, Jungkook goes to his bathroom and takes a bath. He then changes into these clothes.

He gets his books out and starts studying.

(his room looks like this. sry if the room looks crappy.)

(this is his desk. again. i'm sry if the desk looks crappy.)

Jungkook took out his science book and started studying

**|~~~|**

Jungkook heard his bedroom door open and he looked behind him and saw that it was his dad.

**"Come on, Jung-hyun's gone. Time for it."**

Jungkook got up and went downstairs into the basement. His dad got out the belt and Jungkook squatted down with his knees on the ground and his hands on the floor. He took his shirt off and it showed all of his scars and bruises. His dad got the belt and hit Jungkook multiple times, but Jungkook didn't flinch because he was immune to it by now. But, what he didn't notice was that his dad bought something new. His dad started doing drugs deals and bought some illegal weapons for Jungkook. He didn't use the drugs, but he knew that he had to use them soon.

When Jungkook felt the cold metal on his back, he screamed.

"AH!"

**"Jungkook, all I did was just take some skin off. That was nothing."**

Jungkook stayed silent.

**"Yah, reply to me. Tell me why you screamed. Huh?"**

"...It just hurt."

**"You're like 18? Yet you can't handle a bit of pain? Guess we'll have to add something to the stack."**

He took his sharpest knife and went up to Jungkook and started to slice the soft skin. After a couple of minutes, the skin wasn't the color tan, it was the color red.

**|~NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON~|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone followed my on spotify guys. someone followed me on the Moon4LightSONATA account. i didn't think this day would ever happen. to whoever followed me. thank u. here is a link to it. my spotify account. both of them. have a great day!
> 
> (this is the one that i use most of the time)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/4zs0zl1h0qb5udfqcvdf8jbla
> 
> (this one is my first one but i don't use it much)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/yc82dvqz4ucedprn967wk7zwn
> 
> read my bio if u want to know more about me! i am also sry if the chp. was kinda weird lol. i am also sry for it being quite short. i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜
> 
> "dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."  
> \- someone

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it. i hope that it wasn't cheesy. chapters might be long or short. read my bio for more. i don't update a lot. i usually just made one shots, but i also make stories like this. i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜
> 
> "dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."  
> \- someone


End file.
